


The Bomb

by omfgg



Series: Plance Family Values [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfgg/pseuds/omfgg
Summary: Lance will never not worry over Pidge–– For good reason.





	The Bomb

Lance was impatient and anxious.

It had been over 30 minutes since they lost contact with Pidge and Hunk. What was originally a simple intel mission became a dangerous game of “the floor is lava” when a series of hidden bombs were set off. A few of the explosions messed with their communications, cutting all dialogue between the lions and the castleship.

His arms were folded tightly across his chest, shoulders tensed. His eyes darted from one screen to another–– hoping, wishing that Pidge would answer, or a green blip would reappear. The paladins stood in silence on the main floor. Coran worked quietly yet feverishly on the virtual keyboard before him. He tried to restore communications as fast as he could.

Lance tried to hide his inner turmoil. But then again, he was rubbish at keeping his feelings to himself.

“Lance,” he heard Keith call to him, pulling his gaze away from the empty virtual maps before him.

Keith tried to reassure him, “She’s fine.”

As much as he hated to admit it, he understood how Lance felt. Seeing your loved one, your other half go off onto a mission that goes haywire––? Well, it made Keith’s stomach churn even when Shiro was right there beside him, safe and sound. 

“Yeah,” Lance sighed, “It’s just––"

Suddenly, a loud, high pitch feedback shook the castleship’s intercoms. The map, floating before the remaining paladins, glitched suddenly. A single yellow dot appeared, blipping audibly as it moved towards their location. 

Lance’s heart was in his throat.

A green dot materialized, blipping in unison with the yellow one, following closely.

“Hunk, Pidge, are you there?” Keith called out, hoping for a response.

The feedback got louder then dissipated, the intercoms were still frazzled. Hunk’s voice came through in parts. His voice was garbled, and patchy.

“Yah, yah! We got some intel ––– ––– got busted ––– explosions. Our communica––– we’re okay. ”

Hunk rattled off a few other words but it was too jammed to understand. What was important was that they were safe and on their way back.

“Pidge!” Lance called out, half choking.

“Yeah –– We’re on our way back.”

Her voice came in and out. Lance let out a sigh of relief, his grip on his arms loosened slightly. 

He needed to hear her again, “Babe, are you okay?”

“What?” Her voice glitched out. They must have been only receiving half of their messages too.

“Baby, are you okay?” Lance repeated. 

Even just the sound of her garbled audio made him feel a little more at ease. For a long moment, there was a string of feedback noises before Pidge’s audio came back online.

“Yeah, I am –– The baby’s fine too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how about that plot twist?
> 
> Notes:
> 
> \- I never know when to start/stop a fic, but I'm really glad that the abrupt end works very well in this case (imo). (:
> 
> \- This is set in the future, where the paladins are in their mid/late 20s. This is the first official start of the Plance Family AU that I've been playing around with.


End file.
